This invention pertains to anti-vibration devices and more particularly to a vehicle outside mirror vibration absorber.
Vibration of rear view mirrors presents a problem of clear visibility of the space and traffic behind the motor vehicle. The poor visibility endangers the safety of the vehicle operation. The mirror vibration is presently controlled with expensive braces and other mounting hardware.
The subject invention eliminates the necessity of mounting expensive hardware and effectively reduces the mirror vibration by utilizing a simple structure described in detail hereinbelow.